


Dalla Russia con ardore!

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, PWP, Slash, Spin-Off, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)<br/>Genere: fantascienza, erotico<br/>Tipo: one shot<br/>Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh, Vasily Hunyadi<br/>Coppia: slash<br/>Pairing: KhanXVasily, VasilyXKhan<br/>Rating: NC-17, rosso, M<br/>Avvertimenti: movieverse, lemon, violenza<br/>PoV: seconda persona<br/>Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.<br/>Note: allora questo è uno spin-off della bellissima storia di Creepy_sweetheart “Finding Khan”. Ecco ho voluto scrivere qualcosa di antecedente i fatti del racconto, come e quando Khan e Vasily sono diventati amanti secondo me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dalla Russia con ardore!

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, erotico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh, Vasily Hunyadi  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: KhanXVasily, VasilyXKhan  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, lemon, violenza  
> PoV: seconda persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Note: allora questo è uno spin-off della bellissima storia di Creepy_sweetheart “Finding Khan”. Ecco ho voluto scrivere qualcosa di antecedente i fatti del racconto, come e quando Khan e Vasily sono diventati amanti secondo me.

Mosca in pieno inverno è fredda, anzi gelida. Nonostante gli abiti pesanti, i guanti, la sciarpa, il colbacco, il vento freddo ti penetra nelle ossa e ti fa rabbrividire.  
Cammini affondando nella neve fino al polpaccio, ti lasci alle spalle la Piazza Rossa e ti addentri nei bassi fondi.  
Ti fermi dinanzi ad una porta di ferro arrugginita che si apre con un cigolio sinistro.  
Scendi la scaletta che non ha l’aspetto di essere molto sicura ma non ti importa, almeno il vento freddo non ti tormenta più.  
Lo scantinato è scarsamente illuminato, vedi dei computer e dei monitor seduto davanti ad essi c’è Vasily Hunyadi: il tuo uomo più fidato, il potenziato più forte, dopo di te, il tuo secondo. Siete ad un momento cruciale dei vostri piani, nulla deve andare storto, nulla vi deve distrarre.  
Ti saluta con un cenno del capo e torna a puntare gli occhi sullo schermo. Adocchi la branda sistemata poco distante. Sono due settimane che non dormi e anche per uno come te è troppo. Devi riposare almeno qualche ora.  
“Puoi dormire un po’ qui ci penso io” ti sprona senza distogliere gli occhi dal lavoro o smettere di digitare sulla tastiera. C’è qualcosa di caldo e rassicurante nel suo marcato accento russo.  
Ti siedi sulla branda che cigola una protesta sotto il tuo peso. Ti lasci andare indietro, stendendoti i muscoli della tua schiena dolgono, sei arrivato al limite anche tu.  
Punti i tuoi occhi sulla schiena di Vasily avvolta in un pesante maglione grigio e chiudi gli occhi.

Quando li riapri, ti sembra che non sia passato molto tempo eppure ti senti meno stanco e provato, anche se hai ancora freddo, nonostante, il tuo secondo ti abbia gettato una vecchia coperta addosso. Ti metti a sedere e ti volti verso di lui il quale ha ruotato la sedia nella tua direzione.  
I suoi occhi rossi ti scrutano per un lungo momento, in due passi è accanto alla branda si siede sul bordo e ti porge una tazza fumante. Caffè nero, bollente, amaro come piace a te.  
Lo occhieggi mentre assapori piano la bevanda che ti riscalda dall’interno.  
“Quanto ho dormito?”  
“Due ore e quindici minuti.”  
“Le operazioni?”  
“Procedono come tu hai ordinato.”  
Sorridi ancora, sorbisci un altro sorso di liquido scuro, chiudendo gli occhi sentendone il sapore amaro sulla lingua che solletica le tue papille gustative.  
Quando risollevi le palpebre, Vasily si è allontanato e sta controllando il monitor del computer.  
Osservi i suoi movimenti, morbidi e decisi allo stesso tempo, sa sempre quello di cui hai bisogno ed anticipa le tue richieste. È il tuo secondo da molto, da quando avete intrapreso la conquista del pianeta. Ti fidi ciecamente di lui, metteresti la tua vita nelle sue mani candide e forti. Ti sei ritrovato ad indugiare su pensieri sconci e lussuriosi su di lui. Ti alzi e lo raggiugi chinandoti appena in avanti, posando la tazza semi vuota accanto alla tastiera.  
Senti il suo particolare odore pervaderti le narici e fai violenza su te stesso per non passare una mano in quei serici e nivei capelli.  
Ti concentri sullo schermo ignorando il calore del suo corpo accanto al suo.  
Discutete dei dettagli del prossimo piano, ma sei distratto e lui se ne accorge, senza dire nulla si alza in piedi è poco più alto di te. Ti sonda con quei suoi occhi rossi come il sangue, un sorriso piega le sue labbra ceree. Sostieni il suo sguardo, sei teso e pronto a reagire.  
Si lecca le labbra e tu sei ipnotizzato da quella lingua rosea che fa capolino dalla sua bocca tentatrice.

Non sei mai stato con un uomo e fino a quel preciso momento non hai mai provato interesse per qualcuno del tuo stesso sesso ma, ora, in quel preciso istante, ardi di passione e desiderio e l’unica cosa che vuoi è scopartelo per tutta la notte. Nel momento stesso in cui formuli questo pensiero la bocca di Vasily è sulla tua e avidamente sugge le tue labbra.  
Sa di vodka e qualcos’altro che non sai decifrare ma in quel momento non ti interessa.  
Con gesti rapidi e concitati vi spogliate, mentre le vostre bocche continuando a divorarsi vicendevolmente, come se non ci fosse un domani.  
L’aria fredda ghermisce la tua pelle, ma non te ne curi, Vasily ti sospinge verso la branda e ci crollate sopra pesantemente. Anfibi, pantaloni ed intimo, finiscono sullo sporco pavimento dello scantinato e, finalmente nudi, vi studiate l’un l’altro.  
Nei suoi occhi scarlatti passa un lampo di qualcosa d’indefinito che ti fa tremare di aspettativa.  
Posa una mano sul tuo petto e ti fa sdraiare sulla schiena, con un movimento felino è cavalcioni sul tuo pube, si lecca voluttuosamente le labbra.  
Vasily ha una bellezza singolare quasi evanescente, sottolineata dalla sua pelle bianca e immacolata. I suoi capezzoli sono un tenue punto rosa sul suo petto ampio e glabro. Il suo pene duro svetta tra un ciuffo di peli anch’essi bianchi.  
Passa le sue mani sul tuo torace ti tormenta i capezzoli facendoli inturgidire, un ansito basso e roco è quello che riceve in risposta.  
Ma sono i suoi occhi rossi ad impressionarti, la loro espressione lasciva e lussuriosa, ti sta divorando centimetro dopo centimetro, ti vuole dominare e tu non puoi permetterglielo sei tu il capo e lo sarai anche in questo.

Ti agiti sotto di lui e tra voi inizia una lotta per la supremazia, ma la vostra forza è pari, potreste distruggere lo scantinato pezzo per pezzo senza prevalere l’uno sull’altro.  
Sembra arrendersi e tu stai per lanciare un grido di vittoria quando non sai da dove o come nelle sue mani luccica un paio di manette e, in un lampo, imprigiona un tuo polso alla barra superiore della branda.  
“Cosa diavolo?”  
Si cala sulla tua bocca come un falco sulla preda, ti bacia con violenza e ferocia, la sua lingua invade la tua bocca e tu rispondi colpo su colpo eccitato da morire.  
La faccenda sta prendendo una piega diversa da quello che ti eri aspettato, ma per il momento lo lasci fare.

La tua erezione svetta tra i peli pubici in cerca di attenzione, alcune gocce di liquido seminale imperlano la punta ma è dolorosamente ignorata.  
In questo momento senti solo le sue dita piantate nel tuo corpo che ti danno piacere ad ogni spinta, ringhi il suo nome e quando ti prende in bocca artigli i suoi capelli bianchi tra le dita.  
Quando però, sei prossimo all’orgasmo, si allontana lasciandoti insoddisfatto proprio sull’orlo del precipizio.  
Con uno strattone violento rompi la manetta, con un verso che di umano ha ben poco, lo afferri e ribalti le posizioni, piombate a terra sul pavimento freddo.  
Affondi in lui con un colpo secco: una, due, tre volte e con un grido inarticolato ti liberi in lui.  
Ansimante, sudato e con la pelle arrossata, lo fissi in quegli occhi magnetici ed unici rendendoti conto che era esattamente quello che voleva. Ti ha manipolato per giungere a quell’esito. Osservi verso il basso, non te ne eri accorto, ma è venuto anche lui, il suo seme ti impiastriccia il ventre.  
Non puoi fare a mendo di sorridere. Creatura lussuriosa e sadica.  
Quindi scoppi a ridere “Bastardo” sibili non sai se essere arrabbiato o compiaciuto. Si lecca le labbra lentamente e sensualmente, esci da lui mettendoti in piedi, lo osservi passarsi una mano sul petto glabro, sugli addominali scolpiti e sul sesso, masturbandosi senza distogliere gli occhi dai tuoi. Il suo membro ricomincia ad indurirsi.  
Fai l’errore di voltargli le spalle per cercare i tuoi vestiti e lui in un agile movimento è in piedi e ti sbatte faccia al muro.  
“Non è ancora finita, Khan” mormora al tuo orecchio suggendoti il lobo, premendoti contro la parete, la sua schiena aderisce alla tua. Si fa spazio dentro di te, senza dolcezza senza preavviso esattamente come hai fatto tu con lui solo pochi minuti prima.  
Pompa con violenza mordendoti la base del collo; a te piace, piace da impazzire. La sua mano raggiunge il tuo sesso e la muove allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte.  
Quella è l’unica volta che gli permetti di possederti. Dopotutto ha giocato bene le sue carte e si è meritato quella piccola vittoria.  
Gridi di puro godimento e il tuo seme macchia il muro, mentre quello del tuo secondo ti riempie e, quando lascia il tuo corpo, cola lungo le tue cosce.  
Ti volti e lo osservi leccarsi le dita assaporandoti come fosse il nettare più dolce.  
Non ne ha ancora abbastanza e nemmeno tu, con passi lenti e studiati ti avvicini a lui, afferri la sua gola con una mano e lo attiri verso di te, ti impossessi della sua bocca, la esplori con la lingua in ogni angolo e mentre fai questo lo sospingi verso il tavolo; con un gesto fai piazza pulita della tastiera e della tazza con il caffè ormai freddo che va in frantumi.  
Lo fai piegare in avanti e gli apri le natiche e sei ancora dentro di lui questa volta, però, vai piano, molto piano e quando lo senti tremare rallenti, tieni le sue mani bloccate impedendogli di toccarsi.  
Verrà quando sarai tu a volerlo. Lo monti lentamente traendo piacere dal suo corpo stretto intorno al tuo, ti pieghi su di lui e gli mordi una spalla imprendendo l’impronta dei tuoi denti su quella pelle bianca. Mugola e sai che non è di dolore, potresti frustrarlo mentre lo fotti e lui ti implorerebbe di farlo più forte. Forse un giorno potreste provare, giusto per vedere la pelle immacolata della sua schiena striata di rosso.  
Lo impali con forza e lui ti incita, talvolta nella sua lingua madre talvolta nella tua.  
Con un ultimo affondo lo invadi con il tuo seme, resti immobile fino a quando la tua carne non si ammorbidisce in lui.  
Fai un passo indietro e gli permetti vi voltarsi lo baci ancora sulla bocca, sulla gola, sul petto, scendi sul ventre, soffi sul suo membro ci passi la lingua sopra un paio di volte e… ti tiri indietro.  
Un insulto in russo e quello che ti riserva mentre lo guardi con aria di sfida “Toccati!” ordini e lui esegue chiude gli occhi e getta la testa indietro mentre il movimento della sua mano si fa sempre più rapido. Il suo corpo è imperlato di sudore, i suoi capelli sono appicciati alla fronte, le sue palpebre tremano e punta i suoi occhi rubino nei tuoi gridando il tuo nome mentre il suo seme sprizza fuori e gocciola sul pavimento.

Per lunghi istanti, in quello scantinato sotto la città di Mosca, l’unico rumore è quello dei vostri respiri affannati. In silenzio vi rivestite, non ci sono coccole, non ci sono carezze, non ci devono essere. È solo sesso, ti convinci di questo.  
Completamente rivestiti tornate a lavorare sui computer a pianificare come se nulla fosse accaduto. È l’alba quando lasci quella cantina, che sa di caffè, sudore e sesso.

Da quella notte, in quello spoglio seminterrato nella gelida capitale della Russia, siete diventati amanti. Scopate nei momenti e nei luoghi più impensati nelle situazioni più estreme e questo vi eccita e vi fa sentire vivi.  
Sei innamorato di lui? Te lo sei chiesto spesso. No, ti sei risposto, è solo piacere fisico, quando non c’è lui c’è qualcun altro, anche se ammetti che con il russo raggiungi limiti che non credevi di possedere.  
Vasily è innamorato di te? No, ha una donna o un uomo diversi ogni notte, i suoi sadici giochi li fa anche con altri, ma lo sguardo che aveva quella notte lo riserva solo a te.  
Siete potenziati, dovete conquistare il mondo, non c’è posto per l’amore.  
L’amore è solo una debolezza. È meglio essere temuti che amati.  
In quel momento non sai quanto tu ti stai sbagliando.


End file.
